Chuck vs The Real Life
by Pain Train 12
Summary: Chuck's true identity is revealed and he is not who he claims to be.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright so new pen name for me (was previously Comedy Fan 21) means a chance to start over. I was not happy with my first story about so here is my remake of that. I also want to thank __**Go-Chuck-Go**__ for some very helpful advice when writing. Hopefully this story comes out better. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

John Casey was in heaven as he stood in the Bartowski kitchen. He had always been a good cook but his Achilles' heel had always been baking. Luckily Ellie Bartowski was willing to give him lessons. John was glad for two reasons, one was because his one weakness in cooking would be fixed and the other had to do with Ellie Bartowski being easy on the eyes. She was a very good looking woman whose smile and personality made her a knockout in Casey's mind. Of course Casey would not act on those feelings, his values would not allow him to peruse a woman that was off the market, but if Captain Awesome ever messed things up he would be ready to swoop in. It might be a little weird dating Bartowski's sister but it would be worth it, oh it would be so worth it. His thoughts were interrupted by the oven's timer going off. Ellie had a look of glee on her face as she moved over to the oven.

"The cookies are done" she said in a cheerful voice.

"That they are, but you seem a little too excited for it" Casey replied.

"Hey, backing is so much fun, if you want to be a good baker you need to be enthusiastic about it" Ellie replied.

"Fair enough" Casey said.

Ellie then asked Casey to get a Tupperware container out of the storage closet in the hallway. Casey was more than happy to oblige and opened the storage closet to look for it. As he was searching he came across a frame. His curiosity got the better of him and he took a look at it. It held a diploma from Stanford University and it was for one Charles Bartowski. What the hell? Casey thought to himself, he made a quick mental note to look into this further found the Tupperware and made his way back to the kitchen.

Ellie Bartowski was busy taking the cookies out of the oven when Casey came in. He couldn't tell but Ellie was embarrassed. She had watched him look for the Tupperware in the closet and the first thought that came to her head was that Casey had a nice butt. She had always had a little crush on Casey ever since she first met him. She loved Devon deeply and would always but she couldn't help to fantasize from time to time what it would be like to have one night with John Casey. She realized what she was thinking about, scolded herself, and went back to the kitchen to take the cookies out of the oven.

Casey handed her the Tupperware and they put the cookies into it, sampling a few and agreeing that they were very delicious. Casey, with his mind preoccupied, quickly excused himself and made his way back to his apartment. He got out his cell phone and made a call to Sarah. She didn't pick up and it went to voicemail. The message that Casey left was brief but tense.

"Walker pick up you phone, we have a Code Red." Get over here ASAP" Casey said

Code Red meant that something suspicious was going on and Chuck may be in on it. He hoped that Chuck was on their side, he was beginning to like the kid even if he would never admit it in a million years.

Over at her apartment Sarah Walker was in the arms of one Chuck Bartowski. They had just spent the entire afternoon in each other arms. Chuck had come over that morning and stated that being just friends was not going work for him any longer, and he knew she had feelings for him, so they should be together. At first Sarah had tried to shut him down like she usually did but Chuck kept going on it not taking no for an answer. Finally he asked her if she had feelings for him. Sarah could no longer deny it and told him that she was crazy about him. They fell into each other arms and started to make out on the bed. After a while they had started to talk, they knew that the CIA and the NSA could never find out about them being a real couple so they decided to keep it a secret, even from Casey since they were not quite sure how supportive he would be. They would tell General Beckman and Director Graham that they were getting back together as a "cover" and so if they were seen kissing in public or if they spent the night together it would be explainable.

Sarah saw her phone right but decided not to answer it. She was too happy just being in Chuck's arms and being his girlfriend. She would call the person back later. Chuck was just as happy as Sarah was if not more so. He had dreamed about this moment for so long that when it finally happened he had a hard time believing it. He kept pinching himself to make sure it was not a dream. Being able to call Sarah Walker his girlfriend sent chills down his spine. Well not Sarah Walker but Laura Lisa Woods as she told him that was her real name but whatever her name Chuck was madly in love with this girl. I may have to start locking the Morgan door he thought to himself as he lay content with Sarah in his arms.

Captain Awesome pulled up to the apartment complex after a hard day's work at the hospital. Most people were surprised to hear that he was a Doctor as they took him to be dumb based on his personality. Awesome did not mid this he knew it could give him the upper hand when dealing with people. He was walking to his door when he saw Casey pacing in his apartment. Awesome had come to like Casey he was a good guy, who was a friend to Chuck, and that made Casey alright in Awesome's book. He knew that Ellie might have a small crush on him based on the glances he had seen her give Casey, when she thought no one was looking. But Awesome noticed them and he didn't mind as long as nothing came of these glances.

In his apartment Casey was getting more and more tense. Where the hell was Walker and why wasn't she returning his calls. Also who was Chuck Bartowski really and why was he pretending to be kicked out of Stanford when he was not. Casey had a lot of questions and he damn sure had better get some answers quickly.

_Read on for Chapter 2_


	2. Chapter 2

Over at her apartment Sarah Walker was in the arms of one Chuck Bartowski

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

The next day after Chuck had left Sarah checked the voicemail on her phone. She had ten new messages all from Casey. All the messages said the same thing there was a Code Red in progress. Sarah was familiar with the term Code Red but she had a hard time believing it. There was no way Chuck could be working for the bad guys. She knew him too well and he had such a good soul. But if it was true it would just crush her to have her boyfriend being on the other side. Sarah was in a worried mood as she got ready and made her way over to Casey's. She knocked on his door and he answered with his usual scowl.

"Bout time you got here, took you long enough" Casey growled

"Sorry got here as soon as I could" Sarah replied

"What were you doing last night?" Casey asked.

"Just sleeping, I felt very tired" Sarah lied

Casey sets up the equipment needed for the videoconference and soon they are joined by General Beckman and Director Graham. Casey explained the situation to them and they both appeared very grim. At the end of Casey's talk Director Graham started to talk.

"I want both of you to not do anything until you get further orders, just know that Chuck is not dangerous and he is not on the other side. He is on our side." Graham said.

The screen then went blank and both Casey and Sarah looked confused. They both agreed to keep quite and wait for further orders to be given.

"Oh, I thought I should tell you Chuck and I decided to go back to our cover as boyfriend/girlfriend" Sarah said

"You sure that is a good idea?" Casey asked

"I think it works best and you heard what the Director Graham said Chuck is on our side" Sarah replied

Casey could just grunt as Sarah made her way to Chuck's apartment. She knocked on the door when she arrived and was pleased to see Chuck when he opened the door.

"Hey" Chuck said

"Hey you" Sarah replied

She leaned in to kiss him and wrapped her arms around his neck; his arms went around her waist as he pulled him in closer. She moaned into his mouth which only intensified the kiss. As they parted they noticed that Ellie and Awesome were looking at them.

"That's awesome, you the man Chuck" Awesome Chuck

"Devon let's give them some privacy" Ellie said

Chuck and Sarah made his way to his bedroom where they sat down on the bed.

"So what did you want to do today? Chuck asked

"I was thinking we could go to the beach, it is so beautiful outside" Sarah said

"It's beautiful in here too" Chuck said as he looked at Sarah

Sarah hit Chuck in the arm playfully as they started another make out session which was interrupted by Awesome.

"Hey Chuckster Ellie and I were thinking about going to the beach you guys want to come" Awesome asked.

"Sure, we were thinking of doing that anyways just give us a minute" Chuck said

Chuck and Sarah then packed a bag for a day at the beach. Sarah was excited because she just bought a new bikini that she knew Chuck would love. After they packed the headed to the courtyard where Awesome and Ellie were waiting, they then piled into Awesome's car and headed to the beach.

Once they got to the beach the guys started the grill while the girls got the blanket set up to sit on. Once the grill was going the guys started a game of catch while the girls got to talking.

"So things seem to be going well between you and Chuck" Ellie said

"Yea they are going really well" Sarah replied

"So how serious are you guys? Like are you talking about moving in together or something like that?" Ellie asked

"Not yet but you never know" Sarah said as a big smile appeared on her face

The guys were also having a conversation as they were playing a game of catch

"So bro how's it going with Sarah?" Awesome asked

"It's going well" Chuck replied

"You're hitting that right?" Awesome asked

"You know a gentleman never tells" said Chuck in an attempt to get Awesome to change the subject.

"Alright" Awesome said as he laughed

They continued their game of catch when Awesome spoke up again

"Well when you are in the bedroom you got to do what they like, find their sweet spot, with Ellie it is…" Awesome said as he was interrupted by Chuck

"Dude!" Chuck said

"What?" Awesome asked

"She's my sister" Chuck said

"Oh, right sorry bout that" Awesome replied

Chuck and Awesome finished up their game of football and headed back to where the girls were. Chuck could see Sarah had changed into her new bikini and his jaw dropped. It was a tiny black bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination and right now Chuck's imagination was going wild. He tried to compose himself as they made his way to the blanket.

"Wow" Chuck exclaimed

"Thanks, I knew you would like it" Sarah responded

"Like it I freakin love it" Chuck said with a look of desire in his eyes

"Um keep in mind your not alone and for you too to go at it right here would not be awesome" Awesome stated

Chuck and Sarah knew he was right and they all sat down to eat the burgers and hot dogs that they had grilled. After lunch they all went for a swim and when they saw it was getting dark they headed home. Sarah was exhausted from the long day out and had her head on Chuck's shoulder for the ride home.

They dropped Sarah off at her apartment and headed back to their place. When they got there they say that the garbage needed to be emptied and so Chuck volunteered to do that. As he was walking back from the dumpster a car pulled up and four men in suits got out. One of them nodded at Chuck and he nodded back, he then got into the car and it drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Sarah was awoken the next morning by a knock on her door, when she went to see who it was no one was there. All that she saw was a white envelope sitting there. When she opened it she saw a note from Chuck.

Sarah:

I need to go out of town for a couple of days will contact you soon, sit tight.

Chuck

Sarah immediately got worried as she wondered why Chuck had to leave so suddenly. She hoped everything was all right. Before she had a chance to worry some more she heard he phone ring, she was hoping it was Chuck but was disappointed to see that it was Casey.

"Hello" said Sarah as she picked up the phone

"Get over here now!" Casey barked

"Casey, what is going on?" Sarah asked

"Walked I do not have time for your questions you need to get over here now" Casey said

Now Sarah was really worried, she quickly showered and got dressed and then made her way to Casey's place. As she was walking through the courtyard she ran into Ellie who looked quite happy.

"Hey Sarah how is going this morning" Ellie asked

"Fine" Sarah replied even though she was not doing well

"Good, I'm sure Chuck told you he going out of town for a few days to visit a sick aunt" Ellie said

"Yeah he did" Sarah asked

"So what bring you here?" Ellie asked

"Oh I needed some help deciding what MP3 player I should buy and John offered to help me out," Sarah said

"Cool, see you later Sarah" Ellie said as she walked back to her apartment

For a moment Sarah let herself believe that Chuck was really visiting a sick aunt but she soon realized that there was no sick aunt. She went to Casey's apartment and knocked on the door. Casey answered with his usual scowl on his face. He motioned her over to the surveillance equipment and began to show her something. It was a video of a car pulling up to Chuck outside the apartment complex four strange men getting out of the car and without any words being said Chuck got into the car as it drove off.

Sarah felt like breaking down and sobbing right then and there but she knew she had to stay professional. Casey was already setting up the videoconference with their superiors; they soon were connected to them.

"We have a problem," Casey stated

"What is it Major Casey?" General Beckman asked

"We seem to have lost the Intersect. he got into a car with four men we can't identify at the moment" Casey said

General Beckman and Director Graham looked at each other for a moment before General Beckman spoke.

"We know" General Beckman stated

Now it was Casey and Sarah's turn to look at each other and they did so with confusion in their eyes.

"How could you know General?" Casey asked

"Major Casey you and Agent Walker need to come to Washington D.C. right away" General Beckman said.

"Yes m'am" Casey responded

"There will be a private plane waiting for you at the John Wayne Airport in four hours please be there then to leave promptly." General Beckman said

Casey and Sarah still had many questions but they knew it would be best to wait until they got to Washington D.C. Casey quickly packed a travel bag and then they drove to Sarah's hotel room so she could pack a travel bag as well. When she was done they made their way to the airport. The six-hour flight to Washington D.C. felt like one of the longest flights of Sarah's life.

Once they got to Washington D.C they headed straight to CIA headquarters where General Beckman and Director Graham would be waiting. Casey and Sarah entered the room to see General Beckman and Director Graham waiting with a third man neither of them had ever seen before. He was about six feet in height, looked to be in good shape, had broad shoulders, and the most striking eyes. He turned to face Casey and Sarah.

"Ah Major Casey and Agent Walker so nice to meet you at last" the man said

"Who are you" Sarah asked

"Ah where are my manners, mother would be so disappointed, my name is Sam Smith and I am the head of a organization called the Special Operations or Special Ops for short. We do work that is similar to that of the CIA but we take on the most dangerous missions." Smith stated

"What does this have to do with Chuck?" Casey asked

"Agent Bartowski is one of our top agents" Smith replied

Casey and Sarah's jaws hit the floor when they heard this. Chuck an agent but how? He was just a civilian who got the Interest stuck in his head. Smith seemed to sense their questions and continued on with his speech.

"We are always on the lookout for recruits for our agency; we look for the best and brightest. Seventeen years ago we came across a ten year old with a very high IQ. We have schools all over the country administer IQ tests and we take interest in the highest scores. Chuck's score was one of our highest ever. We came to talk to his parents about him under the pretense of being a school for the gifted. They seemed interested and Chuck underwent a series of tests, all which proved he would be a good agent for us. He passed all the tests with flying colors. We then told his parents the truth about who we really are, they were shocked at first but after several long talks with Chuck they all agreed that serving one country is an honor one can't turn down. He was then trained to be as strong physically as he was mentally. While he doesn't look it he is quite strong; that is an advantage he has people see him and assume he is weak. He entered college when he was 15 years old and was done by the time he was 18. Of course he stayed at Stanford as part of his cover. He served from there while keeping up his cover as an agent. During his "senior" year we needed to find a way to him to leave. We used his friend Bryce who was being recruited by the CIA. We had him find out that Chuck was also being recruited and planted the idea in his head that Chuck was too weak. Bryce then had him "kicked out" of Stanford. Chuck then went on to serve many more missions for us he because one of our best agents; him and another agent who combined serve as our best team." Smith said

"Who is this other person?" Casey asked

Smith directed them to video monitor where they say Chuck standing like he was waiting for someone, soon they saw another person approach him; before they could make out who he was they heard Chuck speak.

"Bout time you got here," Chuck said

"Sorry Chuckster your sister can be quite inquisitive sometimes," the person said

Sarah let out a gasp, it was Captain Awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Own Chuck

Sarah and Casey stared at the video screen at amazement as they saw Chuck's partner. Never in a million years would they guess that Captain Awesome was a spy. But then they never would have guessed that Chuck was a spy either. Sarah felt like she needed to sit down, there were many shocking secrets coming to light and it was making her uneasy. Well that and the fact that with Chuck now a spy what did that mean for them? Were they still a couple? Was their relationship an act? Or could they come out in the open with it. Sarah turned their attention back to the screen where she saw Chuck and Awesome talking.

"Ellie doesn't suspect anything does she?" Chuck asked

"No, she was just curious where I was going, I told her I was meeting up with a friend I hadn't seen in a while" Awesome said

"She was fine with that?" Chuck asked

"Yeah I told her we would see D.C. tomorrow, I better keep that promise if I don't get to spend any time with her on this "vacation" she will not be happy. So what brings us out here anyways?" Awesome said

"We got a mission which we will be briefed on alter but for now we got a training session to get through" Chuck said

"Awesome" replied Awesome

Chuck and Awesome started the training session which started off with the running through tires drill. After that they climbed a rock structure, walked across a tightrope to another rock structure and then climbed down. They then had a 20 minute sparring match. It seemed that Awesome had a little more physical strength but Chuck was quicker on his feet and so they were pretty evenly matched. They ended the session by doing 50 pull ups on a bar that hung by the door of the training facility. By that time Chuck had sweated considerably and had tossed his shirt off while doing the pull ups. Sarah was watching the entire training session and felt herself getting a little _moist_. She knew she needed to take a cold shower soon. Soon afterwards Smith told Casey and Sarah they were being put up at a hotel nearby and they should go there and take some rest, instructions of that would be happening next would come soon.

As soon as Sarah got to her room she jumped in the shower. She made sure it was extra cold considering what she had just seen. When she came out of the bathroom she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Chuck who immediately pulled her in for a kiss. As soon as he felt that she was willing he deepened the kiss and they stood there for what seemed like forever locked in embrace in one another arms. So much for the cold shower Sarah thought to herself. Finally Chuck broke the kiss and had a big smile on his face.

"Chuck what is going on?" asked Sarah

"I take it Smith had told you who I really am"

"Yes, it is a bit shocking but I am dealing with it, why were you in Los Angeles pretending to be a civilian?" Sarah asked

"Part of my cover and current mission to take down Fulcrum, I was posing as the dead-end nerd Bryce thought I was so that when he "stole" the Intersect he would send it to me so it would end up in safe hands." Chuck said

"How did you know Bryce would steal it, and why did you want him to steal it?" Sarah asked

"We needed something to bring Fulcrum out in the open and we figured the Intersect sent to a civilian would do the trick, turned out we were right. We have quite a few moles in Fulcrum and they convinced Bryce to do what he did. They also planted the idea in his mind that it would be best to sent it to his old friend Chuck. The plan worked like a charm. We then had the NSA and the CIA send its best agents for "protection"." Chuck said

"So where does that leave us?" Sarah asked

"Well initially I acted like a fell for you to help maintain my cover, but soon I learned it was no act. Everything I said I feel about you is true and very real. We'll talk to Smith later about the proper protocol to deal with out relationship but I'm still in if you are still in." Chuck said

A smile from Sarah face was all the answer Chuck needed.

Just then Chuck got a text message, he looked at it and turned to Sarah.

"Looks like we are needed at headquarters let's head down" Chuck said

After a quick stop to pick up Casey they headed down to the front of the hotel where Awesome was waiting for them with a car.

"Howdy folks" Awesome said

"Alright we know how Chuck became a spy but how about you?" Casey asked

"Well let's just say it runs in my family, Smith is my uncle. My dad was also a spy in Special Ops as well as their brother in law. It was kind of expected that I would join the family business." Awesome replied

"So you are not really a doctor" Sarah asked

"Oh I am it is an unspoken rule that all Special Ops members have a second skill. Chuck is a computer guy and I am a doctor. I went to medical school and everything. The reason I first introduced myself to Ellie was to get to know Chuck better since I knew he was also in Special Ops and we could be working together. I didn't expect to fall in love with Ellie and to get a great partner in Chuck but that what happened, so sometime next year my spy family increases in prestige when Chuck joins the family." Awesome said

The rest of the drive was in relative silence and once they got to headquarters Smith was waiting for them in the briefing room.

"It's good to see all of you, Agent Walker, Major Casey I talked to your agencies and got their permission to use you on this mission so is that alright with you?" Smith asked

After head nods from both Casey and Sarah, Smith continued.

"Excellent our mission today is a relatively straightforward one. There is a drug kingpin from Afghanistan here in D.C. for a party at his mansion. He has ties to the Taliban and is causing havoc for our troops over there. Your job is to go to this party and capture him. We would want him alive but if you have to kill him that is also acceptable. You have a couple hours to plan your attack then it's time for action. That is all." Smith said as he left the room.

Chuck had a big smile on his face, this was going to be fun he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright its time for the party and since I had a shot of shirtless Chuck for the fangirls here is something for the guys)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Chuck, Sarah, Awesome, and Casey went back to Awesome and Ellie's hotel room to discuss the plans for tonight. They figured they would enter the party at guests then before the night was over bust out of their covers and kick some ass, taking down the drug kingpin in the process. He was supposed to be heavily guarded so Chuck figured that they would need a good 300 agents there. There would be 100 agents at the party as "security", another 100 as late guests, who would be let in because of their interest in investing in the kingpin's business and 100 who would swoop in after the action had started. The next thing that had to happen was that identities had to be created for the four of them.

"Alright I figure Sarah and I could go as a couple, like we usually do. I will be Charles Carmichael and Sarah will be Susan Willows my fiancé." Chuck said

"So any ideas for me and Awesome?" Casey asked

"Ohh I got it we could go as brothers from a wealthy family the Woodcomb's, you could be the uptight older brother Jay and I could be the hang-loose younger brother Dave." Awesome said

"Isn't that your cover last name" Casey asked

"Yeah but it sounds rich" Awesome answered

Casey had to agree that it did. Just then footsteps were heard in the hall and Awesome got a worried look on his face.

"Crap, that's Ellie how do I explain you guys" Awesome said

"Let me handle it" said Chuck

The door opened and Ellie walked in to see Awesome plus Chuck, Sarah, and John. She had a puzzled look on her face, however Chuck was ready.

"Surprise" Chuck yelled

"What's going on here?" asked Ellie

Well I got done visiting Aunt Millie and so I decided that I would take Sarah and come surprise you and Devon. We ran into John at the airport who was also coming to Washington D.C. for a vacation. So that is why we are here" Chuck said.

Awesome was glad Chuck was able to think fast he turned to speak to Ellie.

"So babe I got you a spa treatment tonight at one of D.C.'s finest spas. I will be meeting up with a friend so we will meet up tomorrow and spend the day together." Awesome said.

"Sounds good" replied Ellie

She then took the information from Awesome about the spa and headed out. Team Chuck decided to go their separate ways and meet up again in two hours ready to go.

Chuck and Sarah went back to her room when they got there they sat on the bed to talk.

"So what do you want to do for the next couple of hours?" Chuck asked

"Oh I got a couple ideas" said Sarah as she pushed Chuck onto the bed and leaned over to kiss him.

About an hour later they decided it was time to get ready. Sarah went to shower and Chuck laid out his clothes. He decided to go with the black pinstripe suit with a blue shirt and a dark blue tie. Sarah then came out of the bathroom and Chuck went in to take a shower. Sarah first put on her underwear and realized it was the same one she wore on her "first date" with Chuck. She smiled as she thought back on it and realized how lucky she was to find a guy like him. She decided to wear her blue dress that showed the perfect amount of cleavage, without being too trashy, and fit her like a glove. Chuck loved that dress and the look of desire in his eyes whenever he saw her in it drove Sarah wild.

When Chuck was out of the shower and finished dressing they made their way over to Casey's room to get him. He was wearing a blue shit with a yellow shirt and had his usual scowl on his face. They then went to Awesome's and Ellie's room where they saw that Awesome was wearing a gray suit with a pink shirt and his signature grin on his face.

They got into a limo that Awesome has gotten and drove to the kingpin's mansion. It was a very large and opulent mansion with lots of cars out front. Chuck called in to see if the 200 agents were already inside, they were with the last 100 waiting in a boat in the lake right by the house.

As they were leaving the car Chuck stopped them,

"Wait Casey there is one thing" Chuck said

"What's that?" Casey asked.

"Stay in the damn car" Chuck said

Awesome and Chuck broke out into laughter and Sarah had a small smile on her face. Casey just continued to scowl and when Chuck stopped laughing he talked to Casey.

"Sorry Casey but I have been waiting to say that for so long" Chuck said

Casey just grunted and they all just left the car and made their way to the door. They entered the house and saw that there were about 200 people there not counting the 100 agents there as guests. Chuck saw the other 100 agents walking around as security and saw that the kingpin had about 7 bodyguards with him. The kingpin saw them enter and went to greet them.

"Ah new guest, welcome" said the kingpin

"Thank you I am Charles Carmichael and this is Susan Willows my fiancé. These two gentlemen are Jay and Dave Woodcomb who are good friends of ours." Chuck said

"Well I hope you all have a good time, now if you excuse me I have some business to attend to" the kingpin said.

They all wandered around the party for a while mingling with the other guests after a while Chuck figured it was time to start the operation as the kingpin seemed to be relaxed and off his guard. Chuck gave the hand signal and suddenly the 300 agents, Chuck, Sarah, Awesome, and Casey sprang into action. They quickly overpowered the bodyguards of the kingpin and his real security guards. They herded all the guests into a ballroom and then made their way though the mansion to see if there were any more stragglers. Chuck noticed that the kingpin was not found yet and Sarah wasn't around either. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Looking for something Mr. Carmichael?" the kingpin said

Chuck turned around to see the kingpin holding Sarah with one hand and a gun pointed to her with the other.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

All 300 agents instantly turned their guns to the kingpin but Chuck knew that was a bad idea.

"Lower your weapons" Chuck said

"But sir" said one of the agents

"LOWER YOUR WEAPONS" Chuck yelled

He then walked towards the kingpin and had a look of hatred in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Chuck snarled at the kingpin

"Temper, temper Mr. Carmichael we don't want to get too angry. I just want to get out of here and perhaps spend the night with your beautiful fiancé" the kingpin said with a distasteful look in his eye.

Chuck wanted to rip the kingpin's throat out be he knew that him trying to attack the kingpin could be dangerous to Sarah. He needed to get her safely back into his arms. Then he could deal with the kingpin.

"Alright if I let you leave here safely will you let my girlfriend go?" Chuck asked

"Yes, I believe that your offer is a fair one" the kingpin said

"Let her go first and I'll let you out of here" Chuck said

"How do I know you will keep your word?" the kingpin asked

"It's the only option you have of getting out of here alive.

The kingpin began to contemplate this and finally lowered the gun from Sarah's head. That turned out to be a mistake on his part because as soon as he did her elbow connected with his nose and he collapsed to the ground. Chuck then rushed to her, made sure she was ok, and started to pummel the kingpin. He was eventually pulled off by Awesome and Casey and once he had calmed down he told a group of agents to take the kingpin into custody. Once that was done and finishing up the job to see if there were any more stragglers they left the kingpin's mansion and returned to headquarters. When they got there they say that Smith, General Beckman and Director Graham were waiting for them. They all had big smiles on there faces.

"Good job people, you took down a major drug kingpin and really helped out our troops over in Afghanistan. Your country thanks you" Smith said

"Just doing or job, sir" Chuck said

Glad to hear it" said Smith

"Sir there is something else we need to inform you of" Chuck said

"What's that?" Smith asked

"Agent Walker and I are an item, we have begun a relationship and it is going great" Chuck said slipping his hand into Sarah's.

Both General Beckman and Director Graham had look of displeasure on their faces but Smith just stood there with a smile.

"Sounds good to be Agent Bartowski" Smith said

"Good! How can this be good we have rules that forbid this type of behavior" Graham said

"Some rules are meant to be broken" Smith said

"I disagree" Graham said

"Well I outrank you" Smith said

General Beckman and Director Graham knew that they were defeated and so they stayed silent. Smith then dismissed the group and told them to head back to Los Angeles and they would be briefed when there was another mission. Awesome headed out to prepare for tomorrow day with Ellie, Casey decided to take a tour of Washington D.C. and Chuck and Sarah went back to their hotel room where they both collapsed out of exhaustion. They slept in late the next morning and spent the day in bad watching TV and ordering room service. That night they met up with Awesome and Ellie for dinner and the next day they all headed back to Los Angeles.

The next week or so was pretty uneventful with Chuck and Sarah just going to work and spending time together when they were not at work. They made several more trips to the beach, watched all of their favorite movies (Chuck showed Sarah _Batman_ so he was able to better explain the Vicki Vale reference), and taking part in "Evenings with Morgan".

One day Sarah woke up to find Chuck was not in bed, she wandered to the living room where she saw Chuck was on his cell phone. He was talking very softly which made Sarah a bit concerned. When he was done he hung up and turned around to find Sarah standing there.

"Good Morning" Chuck said

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked

"Another mission, let's get ready and we will go get Casey, we need to meet a contact down by the harbor" Chuck said

""What about Awesome?" Sarah asked

"He is at work, we will fill him in later" Chuck said

Chuck and Sarah got ready and then went to get Casey to head down to the harbor. They arrived there early and had to wait for about ten minutes for their contact to arrive. Once he did he had a troubled look on his face.

"Lieutenant I am sorry I am late" the contact said

"It's alright don't worry about it. Chuck said

Casey and Sarah once again stood there in shock for the second time this month they had heard a shocking revelation about Chuck, not only was he a top spy for the United States he also was a lieutenant? Chuck saw the look on their faces and explained.

"I am a lieutenant in the United States Navy; I joined after I left Stanford. This is my second job that Awesome was talking about." Chuck said

"But you are a computer guy" Casey said

"Oh that is just a hobby" Chuck said

"Why did you join the navy?" Casey asked

"Special Ops felt it was good to have a spy who was a member of the armed forces felt it could be useful for certain missions. Such as the one we are going to undertake next." Chuck said

"What is out next mission?" Sarah asked

"We will meet here in a couple of days to discuss it and leave for it" Chuck said

Casey and Sarah were still confused but were sure Chuck would explain everything when need be. They all parted ways and Chuck and Sarah went back to his apartment. When they walked into his room Chuck dropped his keys and bent down to pick them up. Sarah looked in the mirror to fix her hair and when she turned around Chuck was on one knee with a huge diamond ring in his hands.

"I realized that this past week that I couldn't see myself without you. You are the woman of my dreams and I am crazy about you. I love working with you and would love it even more if I could work with you as my wife. Sarah Walker, will you marry me?

_The End (of this story not the storyline)_


End file.
